1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to power plants and processes for converting energy from fuel or other sources for expanding or contracting gases into useful forms of energy which incorporate enclosed expansion chambers, wherein gases expand or contract anterior to a piston slidably operable within a cylinder and more particularly to such processes and devices which do not require mechanical means of transferring the energy from the piston or a structure such as a flywheel to serve as a reservoir of potential and kinetic energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional internal (gas) or external (steam) combustion engines have long been employed to convert fuel energy into various forms of stored energy or to operate moving apparatus. Such devices have traditionally employed mechanical means of transferring the energy such as connecting rods, cranks, and crankshafts. Also, they generally require a flywheel of greater or lesser affect depending upon various factors, such as the number of pistons, the massiveness of engine parts, and the requirements for smooth and constant flow of energy. In addition, other conventional parts are required, such as piston pin bearings, crosshead bearings, crank pin bearings, and journal end bearings, all needing lubricating means. The momentum acquired by the piston must be cancelled by the crank at the end of every stroke.
If the device employs internal combustion, either a crankcase or turbine is required. If it uses external combustion, a burner, boiler, turbine and smokestacks are needed. (All of the latter are dispensed with in the present invention.)
To meet demands for strength and stress, such auxiliary parts require additional materials, all of which reduce the ratio of energy available to perform work to the fuel consumed. Correspondingly, downtime for maintenance and repairs is reduced. Furthermore, applications such as power plants, which are designed to produce great quantities of energy, have size limitations governed by the strength and stress-withstanding properties of available materials.